1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer with an accessible storage medium drive assembly; in particular, the invention relates to a computer that mounts the hard disk drive assembly without the use of screws.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical storage medium drive assembly includes a bracket and a storage medium drive. The bracket is attached to a chassis in a computer by a variety of mounting methods, including screws, or the like. Such storage medium may be a hard drive, a CD-ROM drive, a CD-RW drive, a DVD-ROM drive, a DVD-RW drive or other similar apparatus. Obviously, removal of the storage medium drive assembly requires removal of the screws. Both insertion and removal of the screws are time consuming and cumbersome due to the work space restrictions and difficult accessibility.
The purpose and need to secure the storage medium drive assembly relates to the fact that when the drive operates, the rotational speed of the drive can cause the screws to come loose. This problem is aggravated due to variations in the rotational speed of different drives.
Unfortunately, a suitable solution to the problems associated with accessibility and work space restrictions related to installation, repair or removal of storage medium drive assembly, or the need to secure screws which have become loose due to vibration patterns of the storage medium drive assembly, have not been satisfactorily addressed by the prior art.
In addition, since the storage medium drive assembly has data and power cables that require hand installation, it is more difficult to mount the storage medium drive assembly inside the computer.
In order to address the disadvantages of the aforementioned computer, the invention provides a computer that mounts the storage medium drive assembly without the use of screws.
Another purpose of this invention is to simplify the replacement of the storage medium drive assembly by the end-user.
Accordingly, the invention provides a computer that comprises a chassis, a cradle and a storage medium drive assembly. The cradle, having a first aligning member, is disposed on the chassis. The storage medium drive assembly, having a second aligning member corresponding to the first aligning member, is detachably disposed on the cradle by the engagement between the first aligning member and the second aligning member.
Furthermore, the storage medium drive assembly comprises a carrier, a cable assembly and a storage medium drive. The cable assembly is disposed on the carrier, and the second aligning member is disposed on the cable assembly. The storage medium drive, disposed on the carrier, connects to the cable assembly.
Furthermore, the storage medium drive is provided with at least one first connector, and the cable assembly comprises a backer board and at least one second connector. The backer board is disposed on the carrier, and the second aligning member is disposed on the backer board. The second connector, corresponding to the first connector, is disposed on the backer board, and the storage medium drive connects to the cable assembly by the engagement between the first connector and the second connector.
Furthermore, the carrier is provided with at least one hook member to retain the backer board.
Furthermore, the carrier is provided with at least one tab, abutting the cradle in a separable manner and protruding from the chassis when the storage medium drive assembly is disposed in the cradle.
Furthermore, the computer further comprises at least one shock isolation member disposed between the cradle and the chassis.
Furthermore, the invention provides a storage medium drive assembly adapted for a computer. The computer is provided with a first aligning member, and the storage medium drive assembly comprises a carrier, a cable assembly and a storage medium drive. The cable assembly, having a second aligning member corresponding to the first aligning member, is disposed on the carrier. The storage medium drive is disposed on the carrier, connecting to the cable assembly, and the hard drive assembly is detachably disposed on the computer by the engagement between the first aligning member and the second aligning member.